


柜子

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 1法鱼2费城双辅巴黎泰坦之后悲伤的周末





	1. Chapter 1

Gaël并不讨厌黑暗，相反，他在黑暗中会觉得更有安全感。因此他从小的时候就没事喜欢躲在柜子里，关上柜门，在黑暗中玩手机或者打游戏，也因此被父母批评过好几次“这样会搞坏你的眼睛的”。不过Gaël不以为意“反正也已经戴上眼镜了”。尤其在漂洋过海，远离了父母的管束之后更是变本加厉，甚至让这个坏习惯在费城融合基地里小范围流行起来。  
所以当Gaël热了两杯牛奶，准备给这个注定难以入眠的夜晚一点聊胜于无的慰藉，却楼上楼下都找不到他的男孩的时候，他思索了一会儿，走到大衣柜前小心翼翼打开了柜门——果然，他的男孩抱着膝盖缩在柜子一角，闻声抬起了头。李在爀没有戴眼镜，于是Gaël借着房间的光能看见少年的眼睛红红的。  
他哭过了。  
心脏揪了一下，高大的法国人跪下来钻进衣柜，轻轻环抱住瘦小的男孩，顺手带上了柜门。  
黑暗重新笼罩了世界。  
衣柜再大也大不到哪儿去，况且还塞了两个成年男人，其中一个还足够健壮，因此他们几乎是紧紧贴在一起无法动弹的状态——当然也没人想动一动。李在爀把脸埋在Gaël颈窝，除了偶尔抽动一下肩膀以外非常安静，可是Gaël还是感受到肩膀那块儿的上衣逐渐湿透。他低头亲吻男孩发顶，一边轻轻拍着男孩后背。  
这一周对于李在爀，对于所有人都太过于艰难了。可是赛场上他们不能动摇，无论如何都要顶着压力硬着头皮打下去。即使已经没有希望近乎于煎熬了，但是在那么多目光的注视下，骄傲的男孩不会也不允许自己的状态有一丝一毫的下滑。天知道他那颗小小的心脏得有多么的坚强。但是现在，只有他们两个，在一片黑暗中，李在爀终于可以脱掉铠甲，向daddy露出他的脆弱。儿子对着爸爸撒娇又有什么错呢，李在爀吸了吸鼻子，声音还有点闷闷的，“daddy，我今天是不是很……”  
“嘘……”，Gaël捧起男孩的脸，伸出一根食指轻轻压在对方柔软的嘴唇上，“别说话，你一直都做得很好，今天也是前天也是。我一直以你为骄傲。我是你黑百合的大粉丝。”男孩终于笑出了声，虽然还带着鼻音，“我也是，我也是你的大粉丝，谢谢你暴雪世界的鸡飞狗跳。”  
“不用谢，保护我的男孩是daddy应该做的。”嘴上虽然这么说，坏心眼的爸爸却一边用胡子去刮男孩的脸，惹得李在爀一面躲一面笑声里终于是没有了哭腔。哄孩子作战成功，Gaël舒了一口气，“出去喝牛奶吗？”  
“不……我想再抱一会儿。”李在爀重新靠过来，脸贴在法国人硬梆梆的胸肌前，听着对方一下一下强而有力的心跳，没有比这更能让他感到安心的了。管他呢，一次两次失利又算得了什么呢，只要他们，他们所有人还在一起，一切就都还有希望，他想。

“……你顶到我了。”  
“唔……我也没办法……是你太香了小鲤鱼这也不能怪我嘛。”  
“……”  
“出去吗？去床上？”  
“好。”


	2. 2

糟糕的周末终于结束了，Alberto终于能回到自己的房间，锁上门，关掉电脑和手机，也许练一会儿琴，也许来一杯——如果他想睡个好觉的话这会是个不错的选择。然而，房间里似乎不止他一个人。Alberto环视了一圈整洁的房间，对着衣柜门前突兀的一双拖鞋叹了口气，“出来，然后回你的房间去，我要睡觉了。”  
“不要。”柜子里传出来的声音低落。Alberto又想叹气了，他觉得自己这段时间一定老的特别快，“随便你吧”。懒得再管衣柜里的那个大麻烦，西班牙人拿了吉他出来，调弦，拖出谱架夹好乐谱，开始一首单调又乏味的练习曲。  
在重复练习到大概六七遍的时候，衣柜里的听众开始抱怨了，“就不能换一首吗？这首太无聊了，我都听腻了，我要听Despacito！”  
“点歌是要给钱的，不然就闭嘴安静听。”  
衣柜里不说话了。Alberto正准备开始新一遍练习，柜门突然被打开了一条缝，一张10美元从门缝里掉出来飘到了地板上，“我要听Despacito！”  
Alberto看着地板上的纸币，稍微有一点不知所措。他非常熟悉的，并肩作战了快两年的搭档，前杜伦大学的高材生，数学专业的死理性派，全费城最擅长10美元竞猜的选手，很少会有这样固执而不讲理的时候。  
这让他感到有些不自在，毕竟被贴上毒舌标签的西班牙人并不擅长于应对这样的情感。他明白这一个月对于他的搭档并不容易，他自己回到了熟悉的位置，英国人却面临严苛的挑战，更何况今天面对的还是入选了mvp的顶级明星副辅。  
罢了，偶尔哄一下孩子也没什么不好。Alberto自嘲地笑了笑，前不久他还调侃了刚满30的友人“是时候考虑生小孩了”，却没发现其实自己一直带着几个不让人省心的孩子。  
西班牙人起身捡起地上的纸币，翻出了藏在文件夹深处的Despacito的线谱。谁都不知道Alberto其实早就偷偷练过这首曲子，只不过他自己也没想到会是在这样的情况下演奏。本来可能是九月份在费城，可能是十月份在嘉年华，也可能永远不会弹出来。不过算了，反正迟钝的英国人什么也不懂，他们只会关心头顶的天气和盘子里的黑布丁，西班牙人决定今天弹完了明天就把谱子塞进碎纸机。  
Alberto演奏了一遍，又难的心软想着买一送一再来了一遍。第二遍弹到副歌部分的时候，衣柜门“吱呀”一声被推开，Alberto松了一口气，这个大麻烦终于肯出来了，不然他还真不知道第二遍弹完了的话该怎么办，总不能让英国人在自己的衣柜里睡一晚上？不过下一秒他就笑不出来了，Issac从背后抱住了他，整个人压在了他身上，这么近的距离让Alberto紧张到全身僵硬，他深吸了一口气才让自己的声音不至于太过奇怪。  
“下去，你这样我没法弹了。”  
“那就不弹了。”淡淡的酒气随着话音飘过来，上帝，我们的好学生甚至学会借酒消愁了？  
“那你就回你的房间去。”  
“不行，你还没有弹完，我付了钱的。”  
Alberto不紧张了，他甚至快被气笑了。通常他是喜欢跟Issac交流的，因为后者聪明又理智，但不是今天，不是跟一个醉鬼。正当他准备强行把身后的麻烦扔出房间，重新享受宁静的夜晚，后面那人却抛出了一个重磅炸弹，“我点这首歌是因为我知道你会，我看到你藏起来的谱子了，也有几次你偷偷练习的时候其实我就躲在你房间的衣柜里——第一次是碰巧，只是想来个恶作剧吓你一跳，抱歉。”  
上帝啊，Alberto感觉血液在往上涌，心脏跳的飞快，耳朵里嗡嗡响，他拼命回忆自己在练习的时候有没有做一些不恰当的事，但是混乱的大脑拒绝工作。他想出了一万句话用来解释，或者嘲讽回去，指出这只是一首好听的歌没什么意义你们英国人怎么总喜欢联想到那方面，可是到了嘴边却又说不出来。最后只说出了干巴巴的几个字“我今天很累了，想睡了，你先回去吧。”  
“我也知道今天不是个好时机，这周太糟糕了，何况你还非常辛苦地凯瑞我们。”（知道谁是大腿就好，Alberto心想，那你怎么还不走，真是固执又讨厌的英国人。）  
“相反我真是太糟糕了……所以我在想，如果继续等你的话我会不会等不到那天就要离开了？”（乱想什么呢，要走也是我这个老男人先吧，刚好给学院的年轻人们腾出位置……不对，这个时候正常人听到这样的话应该安慰对方才对？）Alberto在一片混乱中勉强找回语言能力：“嘿，别乱想，你已经做的很好了，比如那个激素……哦对不起那是上周的事了。我是说，我其实一直为跟你搭档感到安心。”  
背后传来Issac的笑声，Alberto有点懊恼，刚刚那样说姿态也太低了，不符合自己一贯的人设。可是有那么一瞬间他真怕对方起了什么不好的念头，只想着如何说能赶紧打消掉了。不过现在他的声音听上去已经警报解除了，傲娇老男人正准备说点什么找补回来，却被对方抢先开了口：“那么作为上周激素的报答，我今晚能留下来了吗？”  
老男人可怜的27岁的心脏又开始受到摧残了。怎么能这么直接就说出来！现在的年轻人啊！这一个晚上他都快要得心脏病了。Alberto脑子一片乱麻，再次失去思考能力，甚至无法理解自己说了什么。  
“随你吧，要是你喜欢睡衣柜的话。”

到底有没有人睡衣柜就只有天知道了。


End file.
